


Let Me

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: A World Of Our Making [5]
Category: We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: Caretaking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Marcus Moreno, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Miracle Guy, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Miracle hadn't known Marcus was called into the field.
Relationships: Miracle Guy/Marcus Moreno
Series: A World Of Our Making [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126760
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Exhaustion

Miracle walked slowly down the empty hallway, backpack slung over his shoulder, body tense and a little sore after a long day of patrols. He had tugged one his favourite pair of old sweats and a plain white T-shirt on, a welcome relief from the unbreathable fabric of his Heroics suit. Besides security and the night intelligence crew, everyone should have gone home hours ago…which was why he found himself coming to a stop as he neared the doorway of the central monitoring room.

A warm light sliced through the dim hallway, the only indication that somebody was here even later then himself. Part of him knew, even before he eased his way into the doorway, exactly who he would find. Sitting at one of the monitors, a single lamp next to him, was Marcus, fingers studiously tapping away.

Miracle stood there for a long moment, taking in the defeated slope of his shoulders, the way his head was slightly bowed, like a heavy weight kept him glued to his chair. Swallowing thickly, he tried to ignore the ache in his heart at the sight, the sadness that bubbled up from his chest, tried to convince himself to walk away, to go home.

A fool’s thought, he’d never been able to walk away from Marcus.

Rapping his knuckles against the wall, he winced as the other man gave a full-bodied flinch, head swinging around painfully. Miracle offered a tight smile once their eyes met, tried to hide the unease that hit him when he spied the bruising on his temple, stretching to nearly encompass one of his eyes.

“Miracle,” his voice was hushed, strained, no doubt from both the pain and evident exhaustion marring his features.

He hadn’t known Marcus was called in today, hadn’t known he’d been injured, and something tumultuous moved inside him. Nodding, Miracle walked closer, fingers curling into fists as Marcus looked away, tapping something on the monitor to close whatever top-secret project he’d been working on.

Coming to a stop next to his desk, he felt his breath come short as he finally took in the extent of the injury. Marcus wasn’t looking at him, not really, eyes fixed on the file and it was obvious he was avoiding his gaze. Miracle swallowed thickly, felt a familiar, cold anger slither through him for a second, just one before he pummeled it down.

Tentative, unsure of his welcome, Miracle reached out his fingers to gently grip Marcus’ chin and tilted his head so he could see him better. It was dark, already beginning to molt into varying shades of purple and blue, the markings a stain on the warmth that usually existed inside the other man.

Fingers hooked loosely around his wrist and Miracle found Marcus’ eyes boring into his, lips lifted in a half smile that seemed more tired then genuine, “I’m okay.”

He was, he had to be, they’d wouldn’t have let him leave the infirmary if he wasn’t. Still, Miracle didn’t know what to do with the fondness in his expression, with the whisp of fear curling in his chest, “why didn’t anyone tell me?”

Marcus’ expression faltered and he wondered if maybe he’d crossed a line somewhere, one of the dozens that seemed to be lurking around every corner. The thing was…they were close, had been getting closer, slowly learning each other and seeing how thing might work out if their families melded together but they’d been moving slowly.

Excruciatingly slowly.

Miracle was getting really, _really_ tired of slow. He shifted his hand, let his palm cup the other man’s cheek and watched his eyes flutter closed at the contact, Marcus’ hand shifting to hold his palm in place like a balm as he exhaled lowly.

Quietly, a little more insistent, “why didn’t you tell me?”

Marcus didn’t open his eyes, though he seemed to turn his head further into the touch, “I didn’t want you to worry, it wasn’t serious-”

“Have you looked in a mirror?” the words were uttered just a touch too harshly, prompting Marcus to frown and Miracle immediately tried to steal them back. “I’m sorry, I just mean you _are_ hurt and that’s something I deserve to know.”

“I know,” Marcus murmured, wincing a little when he tried to widen his smile.

He said nothing else, and Miracle sighed, brushed a thumb along the other man’s cheek bone, “where’s Missy tonight?”

“My mother’s,” he murmured.

“Okay.”

Marcus peeled back his eyelids, dark brown eyes softening at they looked up at him, “okay?”

“Wheels is with his mother until Friday,” he paused, decided to push for a little bit more. “Let me take you home?”

He watched Marcus contemplate the question, heart in his throat. They didn’t often stay over, found it difficult to maneuver from headquarters to their homes without the press catching wind and that was a shitstorm neither of them wanted.

Except, it was the middle of the night and the tabloids had been backing off lately and there was no good reason not to. Besides, Miracle wanted this, no he _needed_ to hold Marcus in his arms tonight, to take care of the man sitting in front of him, weighed down by an exhaustion that was far more then physical.

He wanted him, simple and plain as that.

Marcus tilted his head, lips pressing against his palm, stubble scratching against his skin as he hummed quietly, that damned smile playing on his mouth again, “I think that’s a good idea.”

Miracle felt something warm and sweet stir inside him, couldn’t help but lean down, guiding Marcus toward him so he could press a careful kiss to his lips, a barely there brush as he felt him exhale softly, He wouldn’t risk anymore, not with how badly he was hurting, the headache now obvious in the tightening around his eyes, the dim lights left on in the room but it was enough to settle Miracle’s nerves, to reassure himself that it was alright, they would both be alright.

“Thank you,” Marcus murmured

Miracle wasn’t sure what it was for, didn’t care to know, he only gripped his hand and tugged the man gently to his feet, encouraging him to come close until Marcus was snug against his body, where he belonged.


End file.
